I Never Could Love You, Robin
by WildSpiritOfDarkness2
Summary: There's suicide, no real pairings, cutting, more suicide, and evanescence's Everybody's Fool. Please DO NOT R


Of course, and I'm back with an all new depressing ficcie. This one is a hell of a lot more angry than the other one and it's a one shot. I'm not exactly sure who it's from or about yet. If it's not explained in the fic, I'll try and figure it out in the end. I'm thinking about maybe from Robin or Beastboy's point of view on Raven. Yeah, now I've got it figured out. Robin's POV on Raven. Very dark, angsty and Tragic. I don't own Teen titans or "Everybody's Fool"

**"Everybody's Fool" by evanescence**

* * *

Robin shook his head furiously as he retreated to his room. Raven had done it, or tried to. Thank god he had had the impulse to go to the roof just then. Who knows what would have happened. 

'Damn you, Raven!' He thought angrily. 'Damn you! Always pretending to be perfect. You're all lies, nothing more. And just what we need, too.'

**perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that**

He punched in the code to his room rather harshly, but didn't enter. He stared into the darkness, but turned and walked to the training room instead. Why had she tried suicide? _Again?_ Why didn't she understand that he loved her? But no. Raven had to put on her uncaring mask. He wondered if she cared about him, about any of them. Why couldn't she see all that she had? Why couldn't she see that she had _him_? Raven really did have everybody fooled.

'And she knows it too.' Robin thought bitterly, as he punched a bright red bag as hard as possible.  
  
**never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled**

"Robin..." He heard the monotonous voice from the door. She'd gotten past Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire. She really did have everybody fooled.

"What do you want, Raven?" Robin said angrily, turning to her. "That is the _second time_. What're you getting at? Trying to kill yourself. And then, come to me. You know, you can be absolutely perfect when you want to be."

Robin really did feel that Raven just wanted attention. Why she wanted it through suicide was anyone's guess.  
  
**look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she**

"Robin! Listen to me. I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry. Why do you care so much, anyway?" Raven stepped cautiously into the room, staring defiantly into Robin's masked eyes.

"_Why do I care so much?_ How can you even ask that?! And you're sorry? No. No, Raven. You can't just be sorry. You've betrayed me! You've got everybody fooled somehow. And you know it."  
  
**never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

"How have I betrayed you? And as for having everybody fooled? Where do you get this crap, Robin? Okay, so maybe I don't want to go on living. What're you going to do? Lock me up in an insane asylum? I'm crazy. You know that, I know that. Everyone knows that." Raven had stomped into the room and was now screaming in Robin's face. "Yeah, I'm crazy. Just the gothic little depressed girl who can't show any emotion. So she goes and cuts herself. You shouldn't have stopped me, Robin. And on the roof. How is it you come to 'save me' at just the right minute? Do you spy on me? Trying to be the one to save me? Huh? Huh?"

By this time, most of the hand weights were in a molten puddle on the gym floor. Both teens were angry beyond belief. The rest of the titans had been drawn to the room by the screams and stood trembling and silent in the doorway. Raven backed away from Robin and regained her composure. She was now the cold, emotionless girl they had all come to know.

"Why do you always put on that mask, Raven? Without it, where will you hide? You can't even find yourself, you're so lost in that lie you've created around yourself." Robin spoke quietly, but his anger was evident in his clenched fists and gritted teeth. "And you're right. You are crazy. Maybe I shouldn't have stopped you."  
  
**without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie**

Those words stung Raven to the core. The usual cold expression contorted into one of hurt and surprise, but Raven managed to suppress it. She backed up another step. Robin continued, advancing on her.

"I know the truth, Raven. I know, now. I know who you are." He stopped and thought for a moment. "And I don't love you anymore."  
  
**I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore  
  
it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled**

Raven's eyes welled up with tears. It was true then. They didn't like her. The first time she had attempted suicide, and Robin stopped her, she really thought he loved her. It killed her that she felt nothing towards him. She didn't want to break his heart. The second time, she had tried to jump from the roof. Robin had grabbed her at the last second and she had been furious.

Robin spoke again, this time less angry.

"Why won't you let us in, Raven? You're sad, but won't tell us what's wrong. We just want to help."

"I don't need to let you in. I'm not sad and there's nothing wrong. I don't need your help." As she hissed the last words, Raven summoned a knife from the kitchen. She slid her hood off her head, revealing her face.

"Robin, you never wondered why I did it?" Robin was taken aback. Her voice was riddled with sadness, hurt, and longing. She shook her head sadly.

"Of course you didn't. I knew you loved me, Robin. I knew it and I didn't want to break your heart. I couldn't live with my self if I had to tell you that I never loved you back. Never." The kitchen knife floated into the room and under her cloak to her waiting hand unnoticed. Raven pulled out her hand, holding the sharp knife.

"It wasn't meant to be, Robin. You aren't real. You can't save me. Besides that. I don't want to be saved."

The four other teens stood in silent shock as Raven slid the knife across her throat. Somehow, they all heard Raven's last words though they were whispered almost silently.  
  
**it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool**

"You thought I had everybody fooled, Robin. No, I _was_ everybody's fool."

* * *

Wow, that was angry, depressing, confusing, and suicidal all wrapped up in one neat little package. I love doing Evanescence songfics. They give me really good ideas. Okay, they're bad ideas, but they're good to write about just not... okay, you get the point. Well, please read and review. This story didn't make me sad at all... okay, it did but I didn't cry like in the last one. I love watching the music videos for evanescence. I'm not going to tell you the website though. I'm evil. Okay, I'll be back in a lil' while to write more.


End file.
